1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to interactive systems and methods for performing video compositing in an entertainment environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive entertainment is a popular leisure activity for people across the globe. One favorite activity for many is karaoke, which temporarily turns lay persons into “stars” as they sing the lyrics to a favorite song. Karaoke machines play the music of a selected song while simultaneously displaying the song lyrics to a user.
Another favorite leisure activity for millions is watching movies. Billions of dollars are spent each year on movie purchases and rentals for home use. Home movie watching, however, has predominantly been a passive activity, wherein there is little if any viewer interaction. Furthermore, although one may watch the same movie repeatedly, each time the same characters appear and recite the same lines and perform the same actions.